UNA NAVIDAD EN FAMILIA AL ESTILO CULLEN
by michi nolet
Summary: ES MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT DE NAVIDAD ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE.


Solo faltaba 1 semana para celebrar Navidad y con los Cullen's no era una excepción. En cambio era algo importante para ellos celebrarla, ya que esta era la primera Navidad que Bella y Renesme celebraran con ellos. Y Alice y Esme querían hacer algo a lo grande. Ellas dos habían planificado una fiesta en familia, además invitaron a toda la manada y a sus familias y también invitaron a Charlie, a Renée y Phil; estos dos llegan en la víspera de Navidad. Ahora todos los Cullen's estaban en la sala de la casa planificando todos los detalles para la fiesta. Esme estaba haciendo una lista de los alimentos que necesitaría para hacer las comidas que aprendió hacer del libro "como cocinar para dummies", Alice se encontraba preparando sus tarjetas de crédito para la compras de los regalos, Emmet y Jasper estaban preparando el las actividades y el espectáculos y Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Nessie y Carlisle estaban decidiendo el tema de la decoración de este año.

_Ya esta todo preparado, pues ya no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a buscar las cosas que nos tocaron. Alice y Rosalie ustedes busquen los regalos, Emmet y Jasper ustedes busquen el arbol de navidad y las cosas que necesitan para su espectáculo sorpresa, Bella, Edward y Nessie encárguense de buscar las decoraciones y Carlisle tu te vienes conmigo__ al supermercado a buscar los alimentos_. – Dijo Esme.

_Si señora_ – Respondieron todos haciendo un saludo militar.

Luego de que todos supieran lo que tenían que hacer se fueron.

EN EL SUPERMECADO CON ESME Y CARLISLE

Esme POV

Cuando me querido esposo y yo llegamos al supermercado, este lugar estaba lleno de todos los ciudadanos de Forks por ser el único que había aquí. Entonces mande a Carlisle por 4 carritos de compra. ¿Por qué?, pues simple viene una manada de lobos, eso lo deja saber por que. Entonces empezamos a coger todos los alimentos y cuando llego a la área de los pavos solo quedaban 5 pavos, justo lo que necesito. Pero cuando miro hay una anciana acercándose a los pavos con mi misma intención. Entonces empujó a Carlisle y voy directo donde están los pavos y los cojo todos, pero la anciana y yo empezamos a pelear y jalarnos los pavos, hasta que me canse y le gruñí. Esto la asusto y se fue. Eso le pasa por meterse con Esme Cullen Platt. Cuando llegue donde marido que me veía sorprendido, le dije que ya estaba todo listo y que fuéramos a pagar. Pagamos y nos fuimos a la casa.

Carlisle POV

Nunca en mis trescientos y pico de años había visto a mi esposa hacer eso, me lo esperaba de mi hija Alice pero no de Esme. Y todo por unos pavos le había gruñido a una anciana de 80 años y creo que era una paciente mía. Luego de lo sucedido pagamos y nos fuimos a nuestra casa.

EN EL MALL CON ALICE Y ROSALIE

En mall se encontraba las dos hermanas Cullen's haciendo sus compras navideñas y las compras de regalos. Podías ver a Rosalie llena de paquetes y viendo unos vestidos para Nessie en una tienda de niños. Y podías ver a una mancha color negra moviéndose por todos lados. Pues esa mancha era Alice buscando los regalos de toda la familia. Y también veías a Alice peleando con una señora por un vestido que le había gustado para la ocasión. Luego de hacer todas las compras se fueron a la casa.

EN LA TIENDA DE DECORACIONES CON BELLA, EDWARD Y NESSIE

Luego de que Bella y Edward lograra convencer a Nessie que solo eligiera un tema, por que le había gustado todos los colores que tenían las decoraciones se decidió por una cual fue de dulces y duendes, ya que le recordaba a su tía Alice, compraron todo lo necesario. Todos pensaban que eran una adorable familia y esto hacia sentir a Edward orgulloso. Después de que terminara las compras llevaron a Nessie por un helado y esta lo termino, se regresaron a la casa.

EN EL BOSQUE DE FORKS Y LUEGO EN CHINA?? CON EMMET Y JASPER

Luego de correr un montón los dos hermanos buscando un pino perfecto, encontraron uno grande y frondoso de 7 pies de altura. Lo cortaron y lo llevaron a la casa se fueron directo al aeropuerto a coger su vuelo que lo llevaría a la China. Porque su espectáculo era de fuegos artificiales y que mejor lugar que China para conseguir los mejores fuegos artificiales. Cuando llegaron a China se dirigieron a un pueblito donde después de haber convencido

a un viejito chino para que le vendiera los mejores fuegos artificiales se fueron a un hangar de la familia que tenían para poder viajar en el avion privado de la familia para llevar los fuegos artificiales. Cuando llegaron a Seattle buscaron su carro y se fueron a la casa.

EN LA VÍSPERA DE NAVIDAD

Todos los Cullen's se encontraban preparando los últimos detalles para la fiesta de hoy en la noche. Esme y Roslaies estaban preparando la comida, Alices estaba envolviendo todos los regalos, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmet se encontraban colocando las luces de navidad en el techo de la casa y Bella, Edward y Nessie estaban buscando a Renee y a Phil del aeropuerto. Ya había llegado la hora de la fiesta y todos los invitados ya habían llegado. Todos se dirigieron a la sala y comenzaron a cenar. No había quedado nada de la cena y luego de que todos terminaran empezaron a contar anécdotas y momentos felices de la familia. Cuando ya habian dado las 12 de la noche Alice empezó a saltar y mando a Emmet y a Jasper a sus cuartos y cuando bajaron ambos estaban disfrazados Emmet de Santa y Jasper de duende. Y empezaron a repartir los regalos de que Santa le había traído a cada miembro de la familia. A Bella le trajo la copia original del libro "Las Cumbres Borrascosas", a Edward un piano nuevo de color blanco, a Nessie un peluche grande de un lobo, a Alice una tarjeta de crédito ilimitada, a Jasper una colección entera de libros sobre la guerra civil, a Rosalie un collar y una pulsera, a Emmet un oso de peluche, a Carlisle una pintura de su época, a Esme una foto familiar y Jacob de parte de Rosalie, Edward, Emmet, Jasper y Alice le regalaron un jabón, shampoo y un perfume. Luego de que todos se dieron sus regalos, todos salieron al patio a ver los fuegos artificiales que habían buscado Emmet y Jasper de la China y pasaban una buena Navidad en familia.


End file.
